Computer systems employ semiconductor memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) to store blocks of data. Such semiconductor memory devices are susceptible to errors. The errors can generally be classified as “hard errors” or “soft errors”. Hard errors are typically reoccurring errors that often require hardware correction and tend to be uncorrectable. Soft errors generally correspond to transient events and are not generally repeatable.